Unfaithful
by johtolaura
Summary: She's tired of waiting for the Doctor so when another opportunity rises how can she resist? Songfic, Unfaithful by Rihanna


**Summery:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rose, The Doctor or the Song (It may have been tweaked a bit though so it fits in with the situation)

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
because it seems that wrong,  
really loves my company_

Rose lay on her bed, a sigh escaping her. How many times had she found a boy but discovered he wasn't Mr. Right after all? There was Jimmy, Mickey, Todd, Mickey again...

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

Then came The Doctor. His 9th form was okay, but it was his 10th that really spurred her on. He wasn't just some human-he was a Time Lord, exciting, exotic, wild, untame. She had waited time and time again but those 3 words she longed to hear never came. She was beginning to think he would never admit his feelings for her.

Once, not that long ago while they were on an adventure Rose had been cut off from the Doctor. She had been rescued by a blonde-haired Time Agent named Tom, handsome, strong and brave. He had asked her out, and since the Doctor wasn't anywhere to be seen she had obliged. After that she would meet up with him in secret and he would take her out around London.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin' my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Rose sat brushing her hair. She put on her red hoody and went to the Console Room. To her suprise the Doctor was just standing there, looking at her folornly.  
"I'm just going to visit my Mum for a bit." she lied, the words tasting bad on her tongue. The tongue that would soon be kissed by Tom. He simply nodded slightly, not breaking his gaze, not saying a word. He knew she was lying, but he would believe her until she felt ready to tell him. She felt so guilty like he was some puppy dog she was leaving out on the streets.  
"How long will you be?" He asked, his voice serious. Although he might not know it, Rose found him the sexiest when he was serious.  
"I'm not sure." she replied pathetically and he just nodded again.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'_

"Goodbye then." she said after a while and began to exit the TARDIS

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer_

She couldn't do this.  
"Doctor?" she suddenly asked, turning around. He stepped towards her and suddenly embraced her in the most fantastic kiss she had ever had in her life. It was so passionate but at the same time gentle. It made Tom's attempts seem like those of a clumsy child.

So many thoughts were running through the Doctor's head. He'd been so stupid! It was because of him Rose was leaving. Maybe forever...  
No! He watched her, willing her to stay.  
"Doctor?" she suddenly asked. That was it. He could hold back no longer. He kissed her passionatly, trying to fill his hunger. She tasted so good! He heard her gasp. That made her forget about her pretty boy.

Rose gasped, drawing him in closer. Tom would be waiting for her now, on some Moon. Who cared? She gasped again as he shoved against the wall. The Doctor was all of the Universe she needed, and so much more. She let out one final gasp as the lights switched off and their love was expressed.

**Author's Note:** I haven't written anything for a while and when I heard the song this idea popped into my head. It was going to have a sadder ending but I couldn't help it! Rose & 10 forever!


End file.
